


Esmeraldas

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Neglect, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politic Tom, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Underage Kissing, twins potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Ambos analizaron el cuerpo del otro mientras se duchaban, se tomaron su tiempo para explorar las cicatrices y tallar su piel con jabón hasta que no hubo ningún rastro de suciedad. Una vez más, Jayden quedó fascinado ante lo iguales que eran él y su gemelo, tenían la misma estructura, las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos, uno pensaría que eran clones. Harry también parecía estar fascinado con esté hecho, por que jayden podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban con felicidad infantil."Harry". Él llamó entonces, su voz tímida mientras unía sus manos. "Tú eres yo y yo soy tú".Harry río divertido. "Por supuesto que si".O: Lily Potter da a luz a gemelos.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
> Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.

El pequeño cuerpo de Harry se acurrucó contra un rincón de su armario cuando los pasos de su tía se alejaron; su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y él trataba, a duras penas, de mantenerse en silenció a pesar de que el dolor en sus brazos y piernas era cada vez más persistente hasta llegar al punto en que casi no podía ignorarlo. Él debería estar acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que su tía lo castigaba por hacer algo mal en alguna de sus tareas. La mujer siempre se empeñaba en escoger los castigos más dolorosos que nadie pudiera imaginar; desde agua hirviendo, hasta golpes que llegaban a romperle los huesos. El primero era generalmente el más regular. Petunia Dursley siempre sentía un placer sádico llenarla cuando Harry gritaba de dolor por el agua hirviendo que tocaba su piel.

En momentos como estos, Harry siempre sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, de no despertar hasta que el dolor hubiera pasado y solo fuera un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo nunca cedía a ese impulso.

"Él estará bien. "Murmuró una voz conocida a un lado suyo. "Es más que capaz de cuidar de si mismo."

Harry quiso creerle a Marvolo, quiso poder cerrar los ojos y no preocuparse por nada más que sanar, pero hacer eso significaría que no podía comprobar por si mismo si lo que Marvolo decía era cierto. Su hermano era el más pequeño y débil de los dos, el menor de ellos, y por más tonto que fuera Harry sentía un fuerte impulso de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, por que era lo único que tenía ahora. Solo tenía a su hermano menor, y si Harry tenía que arriesgar su vida por él, lo haría sin dudar.

"Mentira. "devolvió, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña puerta del armario. "Ella lo golpeó ayer, casi le rompe un brazo."

La rabia y la ira que había sentido cuando Petunia golpeó a Jayden aún estaba presente y Harry estallaría si ella volvía a golpearlo. Podían hacer lo que quisieran con él, pero nadie tenía derecho a tocar a su gemelo. Nadie.

Cuando la temperatura de la habitación descendió, Harry supo que Marvolo también estaba furioso por eso y por todos los golpes e insultos que recibían a diario. El hombre estaba esperando, Harry no sabía que exactamente, pero sabía que estaba esperando que algo sucediera, algo grande que marcaría una gran diferencia en sus vidas.

"Ella pagará por eso, pagará por todo."

A través de su cuerpo, Harry sintió una satisfacción oscura llenarlo ante la promesa que albergaban las palabras de su mejor amigo, de su único amigo aparte de su gemelo. Marvolo siempre había estado allí; desde que sus padres habían muerto, Marvolo estaba allí, cuidando a Harry y Jayden a pesar de que esté último no era el centro de su atención. Marvolo nunca le dijo el porque, pero Harry sabía que el hombre se fijaba en Harry porque, como le había dicho una vez Harry era especial. Harry era suyo. Y Jayden, a pesar de que no era tan valioso como Harry, también le pertenecía porque tenía la sangre de Harry, por que compartió útero con Harry, por qué era una parte de Harry que había sido forzada a separarse. Por eso, cediendo a su naturaleza posesiva y opresiva, Voldemort había decidido que debía cuidar de ambos por que ambos eran suyos. Incluso si solo Harry tenía una parte de su alma. Incluso si Harry era el único que podía hacerlo sentir vivo y capaz de amar por unas cuantas horas. 

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe entonces, Harry se arrodillo sobre el piso frío a duras penas y casi siseó de alivio cuando el cuerpo de su hermano fue empujado dentro. Petunia cerró al puerta detrás del niño y se fue murmurando algo sobre mocosos maleducados. Harry abrió sus brazos cuando Jayden se apresuró a su lado, su cuerpo temblando por el miedo y pequeños sollozos escapando de su boca mientras buscaba refugió en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

"Harry... "Sollozó, sus brazos apretando el cuerpo de Harry."E-ella te lastimó de nuevo, ¿E-estás bien?"

Harry envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano menor, escondiendo su rostro entre los rizos salvajes tan negros como los suyos. Detrás de él, el ruido de Marvolo acercándose no paso desapercibido en el silencioso armario. El Señor Oscuro extendió una mano que parecía más una sombra, la mano acuno suavemente el rostro mojado de Jayden y acarició su mejilla con algo parecido al cariño. No siempre era así, no siempre Marvolo consolaba al niño más pequeño, pero había situaciones en las que Jayden estaba tan asustado que podía pasar horas llorando, y Harry se pondría nervioso por que no conocía una manera de consolarlo.

¿Qué podía decirle él cuando estaba igual de asustado? ¿Cuándo tenía tantas ganas de llorar como el propio Jayden? 

Ambos buscaban refugio, amor y protección en los brazos del otro. Siempre había sido así.

Harry acarició los cabellos de su hermano y se recostó contra la pared detrás suyo; él espero pacientemente hasta que los temblores dejaron el cuerpo de Jayden y solo quedaron sus pequeños sollozos y sus manos pequeñas y huesudas que apretaban la camisa raída de Harry como si fuera lo único que tenía. Y en cierta parte lo era.

Harry parpadeó hacía los ojos verdes de su hermano, cualquiera podría decir que Harry y Jayden eran idénticos, y es que lo eran; ambos tenían un desastre de rizos negros y sedosos en su cabeza, piel pálida, un cuerpo delgado y unas grandes esmeraldas como ojos parecidas a la maldición asesina. Pero Harry lo sabía mejor. No eran iguales. Donde Jayden aún mantenía parte de su inocencia y era suave y amable, Harry miraba sin mirar a las personas, actuaba con desconfianza y hace rato que sus pensamientos habían dejado de girar en torno a cosas de niños.

La poca inocencia que le quedaba a Jayden le daba otra razón a Harry para cuidarlo. Si bien Harry ya no podía tener una buena infancia, Jayden aún podía.

Harry se aseguraría de que su hermano fuera feliz.

* * *

Harry se paró al lado de su gemelo, Jayden jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y Harry resistió el impulso de abrazarlo; en cambio, él miró con fríos ojos verdes a Petunia. Petunia parecía vacilante mientras los observaba, tenía ropa vieja y descolorida en sus manos y dos toallas sucias colgando de sus antebrazos. Ella los observó a ambos, y Harry sabía incluso antes de que ella hablara lo que la tenía vacilando.

"¿Quién de ustedes era Harry?" Preguntó, dejando de lado su vacilación y volviendo a su actitud quisquillosa. 

Harry escucho un siseó enfurecido de Marvolo detrás de ellos; realmente no sabía por que Marvolo aun se molestaba, era costumbre que Petunia no supiera diferenciarlos. Marvolo les había contado, en más de una ocasión que su madre nunca fallaba cuando se trataba de reconocer quien era quien cuando se trataba de sus hijos; la mujer había tenido un fuerte instinto que siempre la guiaba, ayudándola a diferenciar de una manera que solo ella podía a Harry de Jayden.

"Soy yo, tía Petunia."Harry murmuró, dando un paso adelante. 

Ella le lanzó una mirada asqueada antes de arrojarle los conjuntos de ropa y las toallas. "Vayan a darse un baño. Apestan."

Harry mordió con fuerza su mejilla interna para no soltar un comentario grosero y ganarse un golpe. La mujer los dejaba bañarse una vez por semana, y no podían tardar más de media hora si no querían recibir una paliza. Por eso, Harry no dudo cuando tironeó de la mano de su hermano y los guio a ambos escaleras arriba, casi corriendo hacía el baño. Colocó la ropa y las toallas en una silla y se volteó para observar a su gemelo.

Jayden no protesto cuando Harry tironeó de su camisa hasta quitársela, levantó los brazos de modo automático mientras Harry le quitaba su ropa. Su cuerpo tembló encantado cuando el vapor del agua caliente lo rodeó, un siseó de felicidad abandonó su boca y él le devolvió el favor a Harry.

Era una costumbre.

Ambos analizaron el cuerpo del otro mientras se duchaban, se tomaron su tiempo para explorar las cicatrices y tallar su piel con jabón hasta que no hubo ningún rastro de suciedad. Una vez más, Jayden quedó fascinado ante lo iguales que eran él y su gemelo, tenían la misma estructura, las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos, uno pensaría que eran clones. Harry también parecía estar fascinado con esté hecho, por que jayden podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban con felicidad infantil.

"Harry. "Él llamó entonces, su voz tímida mientras unía sus manos. "Tú eres yo y yo soy tú."

Harry río divertido. "Por supuesto que si."

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo; el agua lavó el jabón de sus cuerpo mientras ellos continuaban explorando el cuerpo del otro con inocente fascinación. Ningún sentimiento sucio de por medio.

Lord Voldemort los observó desde una esquina, una sonrisa divertida tirando de las esquinas de sus labios mientras observaba el placer que ambos niños sentían al saber que literalmente lo compartían todo. Vagamente recordó el tiempo que había pasado con Tom, ambos en un orfanato en medio del Londres Muggle. Ambos habían sido tan parecidos a Harry y Jayden; con curiosidad infantil y amor el uno por el otro.

Antes.

Antes de que entraran a Hogwarts y descubrieran que cada uno tenía metas distintas. Donde Voldemort buscó ser reconocido y poderoso, Tom siempre se había interesado por lo político, por romper el sistema desde dentro. Voldemort se había negado fervientemente a pasar sus días en una oficina rodeado de magos inútiles. Quizás, cuando eran niños ambos habían pensado que juntos serían imparables, que siempre estarían juntos.

Pero Lord Voldemort cortó esos miserables y patéticos lazos. No importo cuanto Tom le rogó para que lo siguiera, para que siguieran juntos. Voldemort fue por otro camino, buscando su propia grandeza, lejos de su gemelo. Y tal vez Tom se había resentido con él por cortar el vinculo que habían compartido desde que nacieron por su ambición. Voldemort no podía saberlo. Solo sabía que donde él había elegido ser temido Tom había elegido ser alabado.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Voldemort se informará sobre la vida de su hermano, y sabía que Tom había intentado hacer lo mismo con él, aunque no había tenido éxito. Nadie sabía nada de Lord Voldemort más allá de que era un asesino despiadado, que era tan inteligente y poderoso que competía con el mismo Merlín. Nadie excepto Tom.

Pero Voldemort dudaba que su hermano hubiera intentado buscarlo.

Por lo que él decidió quedarse; cuidar y vigilar a su joven horrocrux hasta que surgiera la oportunidad de recuperar su cuerpo.

' ** _De todas formas, no es tan malo_** ' pensó, mientras veía como los niños se miraban con intensidad antes de unir sus labios en un inocente beso. 


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después, Harry y Jayden están nuevamente dentro de su pequeño armario, sus manos están entrelazadas y ambos se apoyan sobre el otro, en busca de calor. Marvolo los observa desde una esquina, silencioso para no perturbar el estado adormilado de los gemelos. Fuera de su armario, la vida continua, Dudley toma su habitual tanda de dulces antes de subir las escaleras pisando fuerte, causando que polvo caiga sobre la cabeza de los niños. Ambos están más que acostumbrados a esto, por lo que no se quejan. Entonces, cuando Dudley cierra la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte portazo Harry acurruca el cuerpo de su hermano en su pecho y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Marvolo envuelve a Harry con sus brazos alrededor de ambos, son tan pequeños que encajan perfectamente. Fuera, todo está silencioso, hasta que la voz retumbante de tío Vernon rompe el silenció junto a la voz extrañamente ansiosa de tía Petunia. En su lugar contra el pecho de Harry, Jayden se queja suavemente por los sonidos que se escuchan a continuación, fuertes y ásperos que hacen que el cuerpo de Harry se estremezca. Detrás de él, Marvolo hace una mueca de asco y decide distraerse acariciando el cabello negro y sedoso del más viejo de los gemelos. Harry besa distraidamente la mejilla sonrojada de Jayden y lo apretuja más entre sus brazos, intentando que vuelve a dormir.

Los sonidos son cada vez más fuertes y molestos, Harry siente una fuerte ola de irritación y asco invadirlo mientras los escucha. Por suerte, piensa, esto no sucede a menudo.

Son pocas las veces que Tío Vernon decide usar el cuerpo casi anoréxico de tía Petunia para complacerse. En varias ocasiones Vernon había afirmado con varios de sus amigos o simplemente cuando estaba teniendo una conversación con su hijo de 8 años que Petunia no era una mujer linda. Petunia, con su autoestima asquerosamente bajo cuando se trataba de su esposo le murmuraba a su hijo que debía buscarse una mujer bonita, con grandes senos que pudiera usar para divertirse y amamantar a sus hijos.

Harry hubiera deseado no escuchar esas conversaciones.

Jayden se acurruco aún más contra su pecho cuando un pequeño gritó agudo se escucho, los llantos de Petunia llegaron hasta el interior del armario y Harry cuenta del 1 al 100 mentalmente. Terminaría eventualmente, Vernon se cansaría y Petunia también lo haría, Harry estaba seguro de eso. 

Pero los minutos estaban pasando y todavía no paraban.

Jayden estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando hacía la puerta como si esperara que está se abriera de repente. Marvolo estaba tenso, sus brazos firmemente apretados alrededor de Harry y Harry cerró los ojos y se relajo contra la calidez que el cuerpo de su amigo le proporcionaba.

"Jayden."Murmuró el nombre de su hermano, cuando esté una vez más se sacudió en un sollozó silencioso."¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Nadie nos hará daño, todo estará bien."

El gemelo más pequeño se sacude nuevamente, no completamente convencido con las palabras de Harry. Harry suspira y Marvolo acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Jayden, obteniendo un pequeño suspiró. Esto era frecuente, si le preguntabas a Harry. Jayden era el más propenso a ser intimidado de los dos, era el más débil, el más fácil de torturar y manipular y por Harry sentía la fuerte necesidad de estar siempre con su hermano, de cuidarlo, de asegurarse de que nadie se aprovecharía de la inocencia de su pequeño gemelo.

Su mente, inevitablemente, se encontró con el recuerdo de esa vez en la que ambos habían salido a hacer las compras; era la primera vez que Petunia les había dado ropa decente y Jayden estaba tan feliz como el mismo Harry.

Harry solo se había ido por unos segundos, pidiéndole a su hermano que lo esperara y básicamente ordenándole que no hablará con nadie. 

No obstante, cuando regresó Jayden estaba conversando alegremente con un hombre adulto que tenía una mano apoyada en el pequeño muslo de su hermano, acariciando suavemente la piel nívea y sonriéndole al niño como si nada estuviera mal. Harry gritó de rabia, llamando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor que no tardaron en volverse hacía el atrevido hombre que solo podía mirar con ojos incrédulos mientras Harry le gritaba.

El hombre huyo eventualmente, luego de que las madres que estaban cerca comenzaran a murmurar entre ellas y a alejar a sus pequeños hijos de allí.

Harry nunca quiso volver a hacer las compras.

No importa cuanto Petunia le gritó, Harry se negó a correr el riesgo de que algo le sucediera a Jayden mientras él estaba comprando. Su hermano era más importante que comprar comida para los cerdos, después de todo.

"P-pero..."

Jayden jadeó sorprendido cuando Harry unió sus labios en un pequeño beso cariñoso. El niño más pequeño volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y Harry suspiró suavemente. 

"Duerme."Harry sonrió enternecido cuando Jayden buscó su mano a tientas en la oscuridad y la apretó cuando la encontró. Su hermano podía ser demasiado adorable en algunas ocasiones.

Para cuando los ruidos en la sala cesaron, Jayden estaba completamente dormido en los brazos de Harry, y Harry estaba acomodándose en los brazos de Marvolo para seguir a su hermano.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, ambos se encontraban trabajando en el jardín. Harry quitaba las flores marchitas y Jayden regaba las plantas, tarareando suavemente. Del otro lado de la calle, las madres observaban a sus hijos jugar y, en algunas ocasiones le lanzaban miradas a los gemelos. A Harry aún le parecía asombroso el echo de que ellas creían que solo estaban ayudando a su tía en el jardín en vez de jugar, ellas murmuraban en voz baja que les gustaría que sus hijos fueran tan educados y trabajadores como los sobrinos de Petunia Dursley.

Harry se burló en silencio.

**_¿En verdad creían que ellos hacían esto por que querían?_ **

Harry **jamás** haría nada voluntariamente por los Dursley's.

Jayden dejó caer la regadera entonces, Harry levantó la mirada al instante y suspiró con cariño cuando observó los ojos verdes de su hermano llenarse de emoción infantil cuando se posaron en un hermoso gato negro y que los observaba perezosamente desde un costado mientras ronroneaba.

Marvolo se puso tenso a su lado y Harry entendió entonces que algo no estaba bien con ese gato.

"Jayden."Llamó, cuando se hizo evidente que su hermano estaba listo para correr hacía el gato." ** _No_ **te acerques a ese gato."

Jayden volteó a verlo con ojos tristes."¡Pero Harry, es hermoso! Prometo que no me acercaré demasiado, solo quiero acariciarlo..."

Marvolo siseó una leve maldición a su lado y Harry se tensó aún mientras observaba al gato acercarse con cortos pasos."¡Dije que no, Jayden! La última vez que intentaste acariciar un gato, terminaste con varios rasguños y mordeduras, así que mantente alejado de _**esa** **cosa**_."

Marvolo murmuró en su oído en ese instante, sus ojos rojos fijos en los azules del gato." _Está bien. No les hará daño, solo quiere ayudar_."

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ " El niño preguntó receloso.

" _Solo lo sé, hazme caso, no les hará daño_."

El gato, que seguía ronroneando mientras los observaba, se había detenido a un lado de ambos y los miraba fijamente. Harry le frunció el ceño al animal y Jayden jadeó asombrado.

" _Si le haces daño, me encargaré personalmente de cazarte y darte la peor muertes de todas_."

Harry frunció aún más el ceño cuando el gato se sacudió con algo que parecía una risa torpe y que era imposible para cualquier gato. Volvió su mirada a las plantas mientras Jayden tomaba al animal en sus brazos, arrullándolo suavemente y sacándole pequeños ronroneos y gruñidos. El gato aún estaba mirando fijamente a Marvolo, como si supiera que estaba allí a pesar de que no podía verlo.

" _No me gusta ese gato_."Harry dijo, mientras observaba al animal estirarse cuando Jayden volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo." _Tiene un aura extraña a su alrededor y no deja de mirar_."

Marvolo se sacudió con una pequeña risa a su lado." _Es un animago, Harry. Y, confía en mí, está aquí para ayudar. O observar, creo_."

"¡Harry!"Jayden lo llamó entonces, observándolo con una pequeña mueca mientras se sentaba a su lado."Estás hablando extraño de nuevo. No puedo entenderte. Quiero entenderte, ¿Qué están diciendo?"

Harry le sonrió a su gemelo y besó su mejilla con cariño. "Lo siente Jay. Me aseguraré de hablar para que puedas entenderme."

El gato saltó al regazo de Harry de repente; su pata golpeó el pecho de Harry mientras el animal gruñía enojado y enterraba sus garras, filosas y brillantes en la piel suave y pálida de Harry. Harry maldijo en voz baja y trató de empujar al maldito gato fuera. Pero el gato volvió a gruñir y sus uñas se enterraron más profundo.

" _Aprenderás que él puede ser bastante...Irritante y posesivo. Si yo fuera tú, dejaría esas muestras de afecto mientras está cerca. Se enoja con bastante facilidad_."

" _¿Por qué se supone que debo tener en cuenta lo que le molesta o no? No voy a dejar de abrazar o besar a mi hermano solo por que al estúpido gato le molesta._ "

Marvolo volvió a reír." _Hazme caso, Harry. No es conveniente hacerlo enojar_."

Durante el resto de la tarde, mientras los gemelos trabajaban en el jardín, el gato se mantuvo en el regazo de Harry, ronroneando y arañando a Harry cuando esté se ponía especialmente cariñoso con Jayden. Si Harry era sincero, no sabía por que el gato se sentía tan posesivo con él cuando acababan de conocerse. Solo sabía el gato parecía saber que Harry tenía una conexión especial con Marvolo y estaba más que feliz con mantenerse cerca y observar con grandes ojos azules los ojos rojos de Marvolo, que había estado extrañamente silencioso y irradiando cierto aire de satisfacción con el gato cerca.

Harry sentía que todo era demasiado extraño.

"Harry..."Jayden se acurrucó contra su costado y ambos ignoraron el pequeño gruñido del gato."Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos entrar ya?"

Harry empujó al gato fuera y le hizo espacio a su hermano en su regazo. Jayden se acomodo en su pecho y Harry tarareó suavemente.

"Uhm, creo que sí. Puedo preparar la cena mientras duermes un rato, a Petunia no le importará."

El gato ya no estaba cuando Harry volvió la mirada hacía él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando ambos estaban de camino a la escuela, el gato volvió.

Camino a su lado mientras Harry y Jayden escuchaban en silencio los gritos de Dudley que no quería ir a la escuela. Petunia lanzaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor mientras trataba de que su hijo dejará de gritar, sin tener éxito obviamente. Marvolo resoplaba en algunas ocasiones, caminando a pasos lentos y perezosos que lo hacían quedarse atrás en algunas ocasiones. El gato parecía darse cuenta de cuando esto sucedía, por que sus pequeños pasos disminuían de velocidad y se quedaba atrás hasta que Marvolo recuperaba el ritmo.

Harry no preguntó como Marvolo conocía al gato.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas de anhelo que hicieron, por un corto periodo de tiempo recordar a Harry las miradas que él mismo le había lanzado a su hermano cuando eran separados. Harry no tenía que pensar demasiado para saber el tipo de lazo y relación que compartían por que él mismo los conocía.

"¿Harry?" 

Harry parpadeó a su hermano y esté le sonrió suavemente, su pequeña mano tomando la de Harry."No respondiste mi pregunta."

El gemelo más viejo volvió a parpadear confundido antes de sonreírle a su hermano."Lo siento, Jay. ¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste?"

Jayden río y Harry detuvo sus pasos cuando se acercó a su oído, su respiración cálida causando que la piel de su cuello se erizara agradablemente.

"¿Crees que podemos estar solos hoy?"

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. Beso disimuladamente el cuello de su gemelo y apretó su mano antes de que volvieran a reanudar sus pasos. El ceño fruncido de Marvolo no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos niños.

"Si."Harry asintió."Por supuesto que sí."


End file.
